Ella o ella
by LiBrenRiv
Summary: Naya deberá hacerse una difícil pregunta ¿Heather o Dianna?
1. Chapter 1

No se en que momento las cosas se tornaron tan complicadas. Nunca planee que llegaran a este punto, soy de las personas que afrontan sus problemas, no estoy huyendo de todo este conflicto, no huyo de ella, estoy aprovechando este viaje para olvidar.

" ¿Me dirás que sucede ahora?" Esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a voltear el rostro hacia ella. Se por su expresión que entiende a la perfección que no quiero hablar de ese tema. Realmente esta chica me conoce como nadie lo hace, tal vez ni si quiera "ella" me conozca tan bien.

" Nay, no es que no me guste la idea de estar en un avión yendo a Europa contigo, pero quiero saber que es lo que paso" Su tono de voz era mas suave al final, me miro con dulzura. Suspire y volví mi rostro hacia la ventanilla.

" Entiendo" Dianna tomo mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos sin voltear a vernos. " Tan pronto lleguemos a Londres tendremos toneladas de diversión Kitty, lo prometo"

"Gracias D"

Desperté cuando sentí que el avión estaba aterrizando y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con una frazada , no pude evitar sonreír, Dianna es una gran amiga. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre mi hombro y nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, apreté su mano un poco para despertarla. "Srita D, hemos llegado a nuestro hermoso destino" Le dije entusiasmada en cuanto abrió sus ojos.

El camino al hotel no fue nada distinto a lo que ha sido el viaje hasta ahora, me siento mal por Dianna, posiblemente la este pasando horrible, y después de todo solo esta aquí por que yo se lo pedí y ella accedió a venir conmigo sin pensarlo incluso cuando se lo pedí 3 horas antes de abordar.

"Nay! Naya" De nuevo me he sumergido en mis pensamientos.

"Perdón, ¿Qué pasa?

"Por decima vez, solo esta disponible una habitación" Me dijo un poco molesta, yo también conozco a mi amiga y se que mi falta de animo y la nula atención que le presto la están irritando.

" ¿Es problema para ti compartir la habitación?" Me pregunto con el mismo tono hostil. " Si lo es, podemos registrarnos en otro hot…" Esta vez hablo mas calmada, casi tímida.

"No D, esta bien para mi" conteste rápido sin dejarla terminar, no quiero que piense que la ignoro. Además la idea de compartir la habitación e incluso la cama con ella no me incomoda, al contrario, me encanta su compañía aunque tal vez hasta ahora no se lo he demostrado.

En cuanto entramos al cuarto Dianna se arrojo a la cama como si fuera una niña divirtiéndose, yo solo la mire riendo.

"Pido el lado derecho" Dijo divertida

"Esta bien D, lo que tu quieras"

"No, solo bromeaba, se que es tu lado favorito de la cama" En verdad, D es sorprendente, me conoce tan bien. Le di una sonrisa sincera.

"Nay…"

"Dime Lady" le dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro, Dianna inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos, estar con ella así es genial, es una persona tan protectora, tan cálida, tan…

"¿ Realmente no me dirás que es lo que paso?" Cuando termine de escuchar la pregunta no pude evitar alejarme de su lado, voltee mi cuerpo y la mire con un poco de enojo.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Nay, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes, no intento irritarte o ser curiosa, es solo que estoy preocupada por ti"

La mire no muy convencida y se que mis ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza al pensar en el tema. Ella hizo un puchero y extendió sus brazos para que me pudiera volver a abrazar, sonreí y suspire, pues sabia que Dianna había logrado hacerme hablar.

"Termine con Matt" gire mi cabeza un poco para ver su reacción

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" A decir por la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, podría pensar que esta feliz.

"Hace una semana"

" Espera ¿Fue por… Heather?" su pequeña sonrisa había desaparecido y en cambio había algo de desilusión en su mirada.

"Di, le dije que la amo" Pude sentir como mi voz se entrecortaba conforme terminaba la oración, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me aferre al cuerpo de Dianna y coloque mi cabeza entre su cuello.

"Que… que dijo ella?" Pregunto con voz baja, casi susurrando

"Solo cambio el tema y después se fue, como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo que le dije"

"Naya, odio verte llorar, y supongo que no estamos en Europa para eso verdad?" Tomo mi mentón con delicadeza para elevar mi rostro y limpio las lagrimas que había en mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

"¿Luzco estúpida no? Intente sonreír

"Luces hermosa" Dijo pausada, sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos, sus manos aun sujetaban mi rostro, el silencio en un instante se hizo absoluto, podía escuchar mi respiración y también la de ella, mi mirada se enfoco en sus labios por un segundo, confundida por lo que estaba pasando la mire de nuevo a los ojos y ella acerco su rostro mas hacia el mío ¿Dianna esta a punto de besarme? Antes de poder responder esa pregunta el silencio que rodeaba la habitación fue interrumpido por alguien tocando la puerta.

"Deben ser nuestras maletas" Dijo ella. El ambiente se torno un poco incomodo por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque tal vez es producto de mi imaginación ¿por qué Dianna querría besarme? Es siempre súper dulce con los demás, tal vez mi estado de animo hizo que confundiera las cosas.

"Nay…" La mire esperando a que tal vez mencionara algo de lo anterior

"Muero de hambre, podemos ir a desayunar ya? Y después recorrer la ciudad?" Ella pregunto con una sonrisa y completamente normal. Si solo fue acto de mi imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2

El día transcurrió tranquilo, comimos en un bonito restaurante, caminamos por la ciudad, hicimos compras, en la cena nos reunimos con algunos amigos de Dianna. Es la persona mas sociable que conozco, quiero decir incluso en otro continente tiene personas con quien salir a divertirse, debe ser por su forma se ser tan dulce, tan elegante, tan divertida. Solo podía ver como interactuaba con sus amigos, como reía, como movía sus manos al hablar y parece que Dianna se dio cuenta de eso pues me miro y tomo mi mano "¿Estas bien Nay?

"Si, todo bien, es solo que estoy un poco cansada" En realidad no estoy cansada, no tuve otra excusa para darle.

"Bueno chicos, Naya y yo tenemos que ir a descansar" Dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "No D, puedes quedarte, yo regresare al hotel sola" No quería arruinar la noche con sus amigos, es decir ¿Cuántas veces puedes estar con tus amigos que están a miles de kilómetros de ti? Ella no respondió nada, se limito a despedirse de sus amigos con abrazos, después se dirigió hacia mi, extendió su mano para que la tomara e igualmente me levante de la silla, me despedí de sus amigos sin soltar su mano.

Otro día en Londres y no he podido sacar de mi mente a Heather .Desde el momento que le dije lo que sentía por ella, hemos estado alejadas, a veces en el set cuando nos encontramos solas parece como si ella quisiera decirme algo, mantiene su vista en mi, nuestros ojos se conectan y ella abre su boca como si estuviera a punto de articular alguna palabra solo para después volverla a cerrar y alejarse. Cuando eso sucede no puedo evitar hacerme ilusiones, pienso que tal vez me dirá que me ama de la misma forma en que yo la amo a ella. Pero esto solo sucede en mi mente. Maldición apenas comienza un nuevo día y no puedo dejar de pensarla. Al menos hoy será un día ocupado, tengo algunas presentaciones y entrevistas que dar, espero que eso mantenga mi mente despejada.

… Y no, incluso eso no funciona, estoy en medio de una entrevista y no se de que hable realmente esa persona, me limito a sonreír y no puedo evitar parecer un poco triste. Soy de las personas que cuando da una entrevista me muestro extrovertida y cálida. Pero no, no ahora, cuando solo pienso en cuanto extraño su sonrisa, la forma en que me hace reír, en sus movimientos, en como me mira.

No se en que momento la entrevista termino, y ahora me encuentro caminando de manera inconsciente hacia la salida y ahí veo a ¿Dianna? No, no puede ser, ella debería estar con sus amigos y se suponía que los alcanzaría mas tarde, realmente no pensaba ir con ellos.

"Naya" Dijo una rubia sonriente

"Hey D, ¿que haces aquí?" Realmente estoy sorprendida de encontrarla.

"Sabia que escaparías de mi, así que decidí venir a recogerte"

"No lo haría D"

"Oh yo se que si Nay te conozco muy bien" Dijo sonriendo. Yo no conteste nada

"Y bien… ya desayunaste? ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"Realmente no tengo hambre… D.."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto preocupada, mientras tomaba mis manos.

"Me siento terrible" En cuanto articule la ultima palabra mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas, Dianna me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazo con fuerza.

"Bien señorita, no querrás que alguien te fotografié así" Me dijo dulcemente al oído. "Podemos ir simplemente al hotel y ver películas si quieres.."

"No Dianna, en verdad no quiero arruinar tus planes, ve con tus amigos, yo estaré bien" Limpie mis lagrimas y me incorpore a mi antigua posición.

"No te dejaría Naya, lo sabes"

"¿Porqué eres tan buena amiga?" Dije sonriendo

"Por que te quiero Kitty"

La tarde transcurrió bien, Dianna es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa constantemente. A pesar de que cambiamos la película varias veces por que me incomodaban aquellas que hablaban de amor, creo que mi animo esta mejorando.

"Sabes qué D?

" Mmm?" Dijo sin mirarme, estaba demasiado atenta en la película y en su comida.

"Quiero salir, quiero decir estamos en Paris" Dije animada.

"¿Segura?" Esta vez me miro sorprendida.

"Si, vamos, toma tu bolso"

"Déjame cambiar de ropa al menos"

"No D, seamos espontaneas" Tome su mano y la jale hacia la puerta, apenas pudo tomar su bolso y salimos de la habitación.

"Naya ¿Estas segura que estas bien?" El ruido de la música y la gente hacia imposible comunicarse, sin la necesidad de gritar.

"Si Dianna, relájate! Le dije mientras la sacudía sutilmente por los hombros.

"Ok, voy al tocador, vienes? Me limite a mover la cabeza, mientras bebía mi margarita, asi que Dianna se alejo. A decir verdad, para ese entonces el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi, se que no se pueden ahogar las penas, pero creo que por un momento no estoy pensando en ella, o eso intento creer.

"Hola" Un chico se sentó a mi lado y toco ligeramente mi hombro

"Hola" Conteste sin pensarlo, el chico es apuesto

"¿Tu novio no se molestara si me siento aquí o si?"

"No hay un novio"

"Me alegra escucharlo ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Claro" Siempre odie el tipo de chicos que abordan mujeres de este modo en cualquier bar, pero hoy me olvidare de todo.

Y asi fue, de un momento a otro me encontraba en una sala del bar, besando a un completo extraño. En cuanto reaccione me aleje, y me di cuenta que realmente estaba ebria.

"Escucha, habrá una fiesta en mi apartamento, por si quieres venir"

"Amm, creo que me agr…." Una voz impidió que contestara.

"Naya, te he estado buscando por to..." Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenia compañía.

"William, mucho gusto" Saludo a Dianna con un apretón de manos.

"Dianna, ella es mi novia y tu eres un idiota" Dijo bastante molesta, lo que hizo que volteara a verla confundida. Jamás había visto a mi amiga así.

"No... lo sabia, disculpa" Dijo esto y huyo de la escena rápidamente.

"Naya ¿que estas haciendo?" Pregunto realmente consternada. No conteste nada, no por que no tenga que contestar, si no por que estoy demasiado ebria como para hacerlo. Dianna lo sabia así que me puso el abrigo, arreglo mi pelo y maquillaje y me tomo de la mano para salir de ahí.

"Nay, se que estas perdida, pero intenta parecer sobria" A ese punto de la noche yo solo reía ante cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me arroje a la cama riendo, apenas podía caminar y hablar.

" ¿Así que eres mi novia?" Dianna no contesto nada, solo me quitaba los zapatos y la ropa.

"¿Porqué no eres mi novia Di? Yo podría enamorarme fácilmente de ti" Dianna me sacaba los jeans y seguía sin responder. "Lo se, ¿Cómo alguien como tu me querría a su lado? Heather tampoco lo quiere" Ella me quitaba la blusa y yo cooperaba tan poco como el equilibrio me lo permitía.

"Di algo" La tome por el rostro y en ese momento me recosté por completo en la cama, haciendo que ella también perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mi. Nunca había visto a Dianna así, tan cerca y de este modo.

"Naya, yo seria afortunada de ser tu novia" Dijo casi susurrando, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que pude sentir el calor de su boca en mi labios. Nos quedamos en la misma posición solo mirándonos, sentía su respiración y sentía como la mía cada vez se agitaba mas y ni siquiera conocía la razón. Ella tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja, suspiro y movió su cuerpo para pararse. Yo no quería eso, así que nuevamente tome tu rostro y esta vez lo traje hacia el mío y sin pensarlo uní mis labios a los de ella. Por segundos solo estuvimos así hasta que ella me dio el acceso para introducir mi lengua, para después ella también hacerlo. Con esto mi respiración y al parecer también de la ella incrementaban cada vez mas. Mis manos bajaron lentamente de su rostro a su cuello, después a su cintura y tímidamente rozaron su trasero.


	3. Chapter 3

Una luz me despertó, al abrir los ojos descubrí que esa luz provenía de la ventana, no pude evitar llevar las manos hacia mi cabeza ¡Dios como duele! De repente la sensación de nauseas apareció en mi y rápidamente me dirigí al baño, justo después de hacerlo me di cuenta que no tenia mas que los calzoncillos puestos. Cuando regrese a la habitación me di cuenta que Dianna no estaba en la cama, en cambio vi una nota en la mesa de al lado **"Nay, salí a caminar un poco, supongo que cuando despiertes tendrás resaca y demasiada sed, ordene jugo de naranja y aspirinas, Love D"**

D es un ángel, pensé al terminar de leer la nota, después no pude evitar pensar en que es lo que paso anoche y la razón por la cual termine durmiendo así; casi sin ropa, apenas logro recordar cuando estábamos tomando tequila en el bar.

"Hey" Voltee sorprendida.

"Oh Dianna, no te escuche llegar" "¿Desde cuando sales a caminar tan temprano?"

"No es temprano, son las 2pm" Dijo sonriendo tímidamente "Necesitaba un poco de aire supongo"

" Di, dime por favor que fue lo que paso ayer?"

"No lo recuerdas ¿cierto?"

"Recuerdo cuando estábamos en el bar y cuando fuiste al baño, después de eso nada"

"Oh, Naya yo.. creo que tengo que decirte al.." El sonido de mi celular impidió que Dianna continuara hablando.

"¿Quien podría ser?" Pregunte mas bien al viento. Busque en mi bolso y al ver en la pantalla aquella foto simplemente me quede en shock.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto con un poco de irritación.

"Es Heather ¿Deberia contestar? ¿Por qué me llama?"

"Contesta y averígualo, me duchare" Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño un poco ¿molesta?

**"Hey" "Hey NayNay" **Adoro cuando me llama así, no pude contestar nada y por segundos se hizo un silencio** "Supongo que te sorprende que te llame" "Si, la verdad si" "¿Una sorpresa buena o mala?" **Pregunto con voz dulce, casi infantil** "Una buena" **Ni siquiera se en que tono conteste, pero después de eso, de nuevo ese silencio incomodo se hizo presente** "Vi algunas fotos, se que te la debes estar pasando genial con Dianna" "¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos**?" Espero no sean fotos de ayer por la noche y espero no haber hecho algo vergonzoso** "Solo se que me encantaría estar en Paris a tu lado" **Abrí mi boca pero nada pudo provenir de ella** "Realmente llame para decirte que te extraño Naya" "Yo también te extraño" "Naya yo… Maldición Taylor acaba de llegar, debo dejarte" "Ok" "…NayNay te quiero" "Yo te amo" **Esto ultimo lo dije justo después de que Heather colgara. Supongo que fue algo bueno que no lo escuchara.

Me recosté en la cama solo pensando es su llamada y en cuanto la extraño realmente, hasta que recordé las fotos que Heather menciono.

"Hey ¿Para qué llamo Heath?" Dianna entraba a la habitación solo con ropa interior y una toalla en su cabeza.

"Me dijo que me extraña" Dije con una sonrisa inmensa, realmente esa llamada levanto mi animo y no pude impedir hacerme ilusiones al respecto.

"Veo que alguien no puede dejar de sonreir" Dijo mientras se ponía sus jeans.

"También dijo algo de unas fotos nuestras"

"¿Nuestras?" Volteo esta vez a mirarme algo asombrada.

"Si, dime por favor que no hice nada vergonzoso ayer" Dianna no contesto nada, en cambio reviso su celular para después mostrarme aquellas fotos.

"Supongo que se refiere a estas fotos" Las fotos fueron tomadas cuando salíamos del bar creo, por que no recuerdo nada de ese momento, Dianna y yo estamos tomadas de la mano.

"Heather esta celosa" Dijo con determinación "Es como una niña que no sabe lo que quiere" Esto ultimo lo dijo enojada.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Apenas vio que estabas en Paris tomada de la mano de alguien pasando un buen momento, quiso llamar para terminar con ello" Hablo casi tan rápido que apenas pude entender lo que decía.

"Di… relájate"

"No ¿no ves que solo esta jugando contigo?"

"No lo se, a veces yo misma creo eso, pero se que hay algo mas"

"Bien Naya"


	4. Chapter 4

Miro las paredes blancas y simplemente se siente un vacío, es como si ese espacio se hiciera cada vez grande haciéndome a mi más pequeña, alguien pequeño con un hueco enorme en el alma. Necesito una ducha.

A mitad de ella miro mi cuerpo, una parte piensa ¡eres sexy! para animarme pero incluso mi cuerpo me recuerda a ella.

Flashback

"¿Qué olvidaste Di?" Pregunté divertida, supuse de inmediato al oír el timbre que Dianna había olvidado algo. A pesar de que el resto del viaje la note distante se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa después del aeropuerto. "Hey, no soy Di". Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar en cuanto abrí la puerta, y una extraña sensación ocurrió en mi estómago. " Heath. .. que haces aquí?" No se como sonó eso y no se como pude articular palabras con un nudo en la garganta " Solo quería verte" la observe sin saber que decir por lo que sentí como horas " Amm Nay puedo pasar?"

Fin FlashBack

… Me recuerda a ella y esa tarde en la cual sin decir nada se lanzo a mis brazos y en la cual se entrego a mi por primera y tal vez por ultima vez. Es difícil borrar de mi mente sus besos, sus caricias e incluso la forma en que me miraba, hay algo en esa mirada que puede hacer que mi mundo caiga en un segundo. Cuando en sus ojos se pinta mi reflejo ella me transmite algo, miedo, ternura, y no se si ¿amor?

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde esa repentina visita de Heather, 14 días en los cuales no he recibido un mensaje o una llamada de su parte. Tampoco he recibido una de Dianna ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea la razón por la cual me he sentido mas sola que de costumbre.

Tan pronto salí de la ducha tome mi celular **_Hey Lady, como estas?_** Unos minutos después y no había respuesta. Horas después y no había señales de Dianna. Ahora realmente estoy comenzando a preocuparme por mi amiga. Le hice varias llamadas y la contestadora era la única voz que llegaba a escuchar. Una extraña sensación de angustia y ansiedad apareció en mi, cambie la alerta de silencioso a vibrador una y otra vez, cualquier cambio en la luz de la pantalla hacia que mi corazón palpitara y mis manos sudaran. Y así… caí dormida aferrada al celular. Al despertar lo primero que hice fue checarlo nuevamente y no había nada diferente. No puedo quedarme asi, Dianna siempre ha estado a mi lado en los mejores y peores momentos, en verdad ha sido un gran apoyo y sin ella no se que haría, posiblemente ella esta pasando algo difícil, este enferma, o no se, se me ocurrieron un sin fin de cosas que podrían estar ocurriendo. Así que me vesti con algo diferente a una pijama, cosa que no había hecho en varios días y salí tan pronto como pude.

"¿Quién es?" Escuche por el interphone "Naya" respondí. "Amm, abrire pasa". La puerta se abrió enseguida, dando lugar a que pudiera pasar. En la sala no había nadie "¿Di?" "Bajo en 5 minutos" Estuve hurgando por el lugar, mirando fotografías; había una de ella al lado de su hermano y su mamá, aunque no habla mucho del tema se que Dianna es realmente allegada a su familia. Después mi vista se centro en otras fotos que estaban apiladas sin enmarcar, había fotos de Kevin con sus caras graciosas, fotografías de Lea, y unas 5 fotografías mas donde aparezco yo, no se en que momento exacto fueron tomadas, todas son fotografías muy bellas, podría sugerir que tiene una obsesión conmigo pero no, no si se trata de mi amiga, se su afición por la fotografía así que no se me hizo extraño, solo fue agradable saber que estoy entre sus tomas. "Hey" Escuche por detrás de mi, asi que voltee con una sonrisa aun sosteniendo las fotografías "Hey, lindas tomas" Dije amable y sonriendo. "Ah yo… tome varias pero no… ¿A que has venido Naya? Al principio su semblante y su voz eran nerviosos después su tono cambio a uno un tanto hostil, asi que deje las fotografías en la repisa y me dirigí hacia la sala para sentarme. "Estaba preocupada por ti" Toque el sillón indicándole que se sentara a mi lado. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. "Di, ¿Estas bien?" Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. "No te creo ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?" No recibía ninguna respuesta de ella, esta vez ni siquiera con mímica. "Desde Londres te noto distante" Dianna solo estaba ahí sentada con ese semblante extraño mirando hacia ningún lado. Me estaba comenzando a irritar y a la vez a preocuparme aun mas por ella, me acerque y tome sus manos y solo de esta forma logre conseguir que me mirara. "¿Hice algo malo?... Por que créeme que he estado pensando en las cosas torpes que pude haber hecho… Si es asi per.." "No Nay" "Entonces dime ¿Qué pasa?" Dije casi suplicando. "Es que creo que… ahh no es fácil" Tomo su rostro con sus manos y se paro del sofá con

desesperación. "Vamos Di, ¿Qué puede ser difícil de decir entre nosotras?" Me pare de igual forma y volvi a tomar sus manos para que dejara de caminar por todo el lugar. Asi que estábamos ahí con un silencio profundo paradas frente a frente, la miraba con expectación, estaba muy ansiosa por conocer la razón que había causado toda esta situación. " Hay algo que debo decirte" "Te escucho" "Algo paso en Londres, el día de aquel bar ¿Recuerdas?". Oh no, por mi mente pasaron mil situaciones vergonzosas en las cual pude involucrarme. "No, no me digas que te dije algo estúpido, Di si fue asi en verdad discúlpame". "No, no DIJISTE nada" "Por Dios, ¿Qué hice?". Dianna suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, delicadamente gire su rostro con mi mano y después de esto inconscientemente volví a entrelazar mis manos con las de ella. "Esa noche cuando volvimos al hotel… paso algo entre nosotras". Las piernas me temblaron y toda la energía de mi cuerpo se concentro en mi estomago como un fuerte calambre, no podía y no sabia que decir tampoco ¿A que se refiere con paso algo? ¿Acaso tuvimos relaciones? ¿Cómo es qué no recuerdo nada? Si fue asi, ¿Como tuve el equilibrio o condición para hacerlo? Mil preguntas sin respuesta pasaron por mi mente. "Diana… ¿Qué paso exactamente?" "Tranquila, no paso nada, solo me besaste…bueno nos besamos". Creo que nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada como ahora, siento como el calor corre por mi cuerpo hacia mi rostro ¿Dianna correspondió mi beso? De momento esa pregunta vino a mi cabeza, ella no estaba en el mismo estado que yo, o al menos no que recuerde, pero bueno, no recuerdo nada. "¿No dirás nada?" Su voz era tímida. "Di, yo yo estaba muy ebria y no logro recordar nada, perdón" En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que nuestras manos seguían entrelazas, ambas las miramos y nos separamos con algo de incomodidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz día a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios... cualquier recomendación o sugerencias son bienvenidas.

_"Bueno, bebimos de mas… supongo no es nada que algunas otras amigas no hayan hecho, olvidémoslo ok?" _Por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar de mi mente aquella frase que le dije a Dianna antes de salir de su casa con una excusa torpe. Tampoco he podido dejar de intentar recordar aquella noche y analizar todos los hechos. Dianna no había bebido, entonces ¿Por que habría de corresponder mi beso? ¿Fui yo quien tuvo la iniciativa o ella? ¿Realmente solo nos besamos? Había conducido por horas intentando armar un rompecabezas en mi mente, pero a decir verdad, también quería recordar el momento del beso, conocer la sensación de rozar los labios de Di.

Si, había admitido tener la curiosidad de besar a una de mis mejores amigas. Lo cual me dejo en un completo estado de shock ¿Qué pensaría Dianna si supiera que tengo esta inquietud? Me sentí como una completa pervertida por tener esos pensamientos.

Llegue a casa, me arroje a la cama y tome mi celular **_"¿Estamos bien verdad?"_** Escribi casi de forma instintiva. **_"Claro que lo estamos, ya te extraño Kitty"_**Al leer la respuesta de Dianna me sentí aliviada y no pude evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja, es la primera vez en semanas que de hecho me siento feliz y sonrío de este modo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que en horas no había pensado ni un solo instante en "ella", en Heather.

Tal vez no la necesite en mi vida, tal vez no es ella el motivo por el cual sonreir o dejar de hacerlo, tal vez deba continuar con mi vida.

Fue como si un golpe de determinación entrara en mi, de momento estaba ahí llena de animo ordenando el desastre del apartamento que había estado ignorando. **_"Yo también ¿Quieres venir?" _**En verdad la extraño.

Horas después estábamos en mi cama mirando una película. Antes habíamos preparado comida, ninguna de las dos somos lo que se podría considerar como una buena cocinera pero disfrute mucho ese plato, y disfrute aun mas prepararlo con Dianna. A su lado algo tan simple puede ser completamente entretenido.

Pero tengo que admitir que en mi cabeza aun están varias preguntas sin reponder. No se si tocar el tema ahora o seria mejor dejarlo pasar. "¿En que piensas?" Dijo con la vista fija en el televisor. "No, en nada" Menti, pues no sabia si quería romper con el buen momento que estábamos teniendo. "¿Piensas en ella?" Aun seguía mirando la pelicula. "No… de hecho pensaba en ti" Dije calmada y sincera. "¿En mi?" Dianna volteo rápidamente su cuerpo para esta vez mirarme. "Desde que salí de tu apartamento no he podido dejar de pensar en… tu sabes.. eso" "¿En el beso? Pregunto ella con timidez. "Si, en el beso" "¿Qué has pensado al respecto?" En su voz había un poco de miedo o solo pena, no se. "Son varias cosas" "Tenemos tiempo" Respondió. ¿Sería bueno externarle cada una de mis dudas? No se si sea el mejor momento o si es que haya un buen momento para esto. "Olvidalo" Dije divertida y volví a mirar el televisor. "No, no, no es justo ahora tendras que hablar" "No, solo olvídalo, veamos la película" Es divertido hacerla enfadar de este modo. De pronto Dianna estaba sobre mi sujetando mi rostro "Kitty, ahora tendrás que mirarme a mi no a esa película" Solemos comportarnos de esta forma, como un par de niñas. La situación era bastante divertida hasta que en un momento observe de otro modo a Dianna quien seguía sobre mi, no pude dejar de mirar sus labios y su pelo cayendo de forma disparatada sobre su rostro ¿Qué se sentirá besarla? Esa pregunta de nuevo estaba rondando en mi cabeza, y bueno se que la he besado antes pero desearía recordarlo. La risa en mi rostro se había ido y ahora miraba con seriedad a mi mejor amiga, mi respiración era mas fuerte o al menos asi parecía para mi. "¿Estas bien?" Dianna pregunto preocupada. "Si, si perdón, creo que me maree, es todo" Se levanto con rapidez de la cama "¿Ya estas bien? Te traeré un poco de agua" Estaba por dirigirse fuera de la habitación pero la detuve por el brazo. "Estoy bien Di, tranquila" Le di una tierna sonrisa con lo cual aparentemente ella se relajo pues devolvió el gesto. "Bien, no te salvaras de decirme que has pensado". Se incorporo en la antigua posición a mi lado en la cama. "Di…" "Dime" Para este punto ambas estábamos recostadas frente a frente. "He estado pensando en… posiblemente creas que estoy loca… es que… no quiero que lo tomes a mal" "Nay, solo dilo" Dijo riendo tiernamente. " Me gustaría recordar ese beso" Nos miramos por vario tiempo, mi corazón latía mas rápido cada milésima de segundo que Dianna no articulaba una palabra. "¿Por qué?" Hablo tan bajo que apenas pude reconocer lo que había dicho "Por que… no se, me habría gustado conocer esa sensación" Y de nuevo estaba ahí ese silencio entre las dos, pero esta vez decidí romperlo yo "¿Contestarías algunas preguntas para mi?" "Si" "¿Yo inicie el beso verdad?" "Si" "¿Tu estabas ebria?" "No" "¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso entonces?" "Yo… no lo se" Esperaba no haber sido demasiado directa con esa ultima pregunta, no quería insinuar nada es solo que tenia todo eso en mi mente. Ella parecia muy avergonzada cuando respondio esto ultimo y quería todo menos incomodarla. "Y.. ¿Dirias que beso bien?" Pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro, quería aligerar el ambiente. "Muy bien Kitty" Respondió riendo. "Di… ¿Solo nos besamos o paso algo mas?" No quería ser insistente con el tema pero, aquel dia desperté apenas usando bragas, era justo tener mis dudas. Dianna no articulo una palabra y en cambio desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. "Vamos Di" Tome su mano para alentarla a hablar, y de este modo regreso su mirada directamente hacia mi. "Fue algo mas que un beso" Senti como si estuviera cayendo lentamente. "Pero no tuvimos relaciones, no llegamos a… ese punto" Me sentí aliviada de escuchar eso, aunque no se si habría mucha diferencia entre una cosa y otra. "Gracias por decirme la verdad Di" "No mas preguntas si?" Dijo divertida. "Solo una mas" Sonrei "Noooo" Dijo riendo. "¿Por qué te alejaste de mi estas semanas?" "Estaba enojada contigo" "¿Por que?" Pregunte preocupada, que mas pude haber hecho para molestar a mi amiga. "Por Heather" "¿Por Heather? ¿Qué hay con ella?" "Ese es el problema Naya" Dianna comenzaba a elevar la voz y a hablar con mayor rapidez "No hay nada con ella y no te das cuenta de eso" No podía hablar por que me sorprendía ver a Di de este modo y por que tampoco sabia que decir, se que tiene la razón. "Estas tan encaprichada con ella que no puedes darte cuenta que hay personas que realmente te aman" "¿Cómo quien?" "YO... no se Matt tal vez" Ese_ YO_ duro mas de lo necesario, tal vez este mal interpretando todo pero Dianna oculta algo y será mejor que ella lo aclare antes de hacer mas especulaciones. "Matt no me ama, tu lo sabes" "Bueno… Puede haber alguna otra persona, es solo que yo odio verte lastimada" Su tono de voz había ya vuelto a ser normal. "Dianna, tu… ¿me amas?" La mire fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta verdadera, tal vez me arrepienta de preguntar esto, tal vez sea una loca egocéntrica pero de momento todas mis dudas fueron resueltas, el por que Dianna correspondio mi beso, el por que se molestaba cada vez que mencionaba a Heather, el por que se alejo de mi. De pronto lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Eso hizo que una respuesta verbal no fuera necesaria, me ama ella me ama. Un balde de agua helada pudo haber caído sobre mi y esa seria la misma sensación por la que pasaba en ese momento.

No puedo verla llorando, simplemente no puedo, es demasiado para mi. Ella tenia ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, las aparte y limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares "Dianna no, no llores" No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, que decir… y entonces irracional e impulsivamente me acerque mas a ella, acaricie su rostro y con mis pulgares roce sus labios. Ella me miraba extrañada aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, la mire por varios segundos intentando decir que todo estaría bien, después mi mirada se centro en sus labios, esos labios rosas. Me acerque mas a ella y la bese, con mis labios tome su labio inferior y poco después ella hizo lo mismo, dando pie a un beso lento, tierno y suave. Todo el día intente recordar aquel beso en Londres y ahora estoy besando a Dianna, es una sensación nueva, una sensación diferente, es como si estuviera en otro lugar y fuera otra persona.


	6. Chapter 6

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el aire empezó a faltar en mis pulmones de modo que terminamos el beso lenta y suavemente. Al abrir los ojos ambas nos miramos por algunos segundos. No sabia que decir y estoy segura que ella se sentía de la misma forma.

Suspiré y me levante de la cama, solo para después sentarme en una esquina y acomodar mi cabello. Cuando estaba a punto de decir cualquier cosa para romper con el silencio, algo mas lo hizo; el timbre de mi casa. "Iré a ver quien es, no tardo" .

Abrí la puerta sin preguntar quien era o siquiera asomarme, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar. "Heather" Dije sorprendida. "Hola Nay" Nay… esa dulce forma de llamarme Nay. "¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Últimamente no eres la mejor anfitriona" Sin que yo diera alguna respuesta ella entro al recibidor. Me dirigí a ella "Heath ¿Que haces aquí?" "No he dejado de pensar en ti desde ese día ¿Ya no puedo visitarte?" Dijo esto ultimo tomando mi rostro con sus manos y uniendo nuestros labios. "Naya…" Esa voz provoco que me separara de Heather al instante. "Dianna…" Dije en shock. "No sabia que estabas aquí Di" Dijo Heather con tono irónico. "Me imagino… Mejor las dejo a solas" Había algo de enojo en su voz. "No Di, no es necesario" Tome su brazo para detenerla. "Por lo que acabo de ver, tal vez si lo sea" "De hecho Dianna, necesito hablar con Nay en privado" ¡Dios! He estado en situaciones incomodas, pero por mucho esta es la peor. Realmente me mata saber que es lo que querrá hablar Heather conmigo. No puedo evitar que después de semanas de pensar solo en ella, me traiga miles de dudas y sentimientos volver a verla y besarla, pero… "Heather perdón, tengo que hablar con Dianna a solas" "¿Qué esta pasando Naya? Pregunto acusatoriamente. "Solo hay algo importante que aun no resuelvo con Di, ella estaba aquí antes, perdón" Dije tranquila y sincera. "Naya no es necesa…" "Te acompaño a la puerta Heather" Interrumpí a Dianna.

Heather salió confundida de la casa, sin decir una sola palabra. "En verdad no tenias por que hacer eso" "Como dije antes, tu estabas aquí antes. Además creo que debemos hablar" "¿Qué ha pasado con Heath desde que volvimos de Londres?" "No es precisamente el tema que tenia en mente para discutir" Dianna mantuvo su mirada en mi esperando que respondiera su anterior pregunta. "No se… ¿Podemos ir a la sala?"

Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella inmediatamente dirigió su mirada y su posición hacia mi. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" "No Naya" Por alguna razón no quería tener esa conversación con Dianna, bueno creo que el hecho de saber que tiene sentimientos por mi lo hacia algo incomodo, pero también sentía algo de culpa. "Cuando llegue de Londres ella vino a verme y simplemente entro, me beso y…" "¿Y?" "Y después se fue sin decir nada" No, no podía contarle que ese día Heather y yo hicimos el amor, o lo que sea que haya sido. "Hoy fue de la misma forma en verdad, solo entro y me beso, yo ni siquiera correspondí" "No me tienes por que dar explicaciones" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. "Lo se, pero quiero" Dije con el mismo gesto, y es cierto sentí la necesidad aclarar ese punto, aunque claro antes mentí. "Nay" "Dime" "Perdón por… tu sabes, lo de tu habitación" "Fui yo quien te beso Di" "No solo eso" Dijo agachando su mirada. "No tienes que pedir perdón por eso" "Creo que ya debería de irme" Dijo parándose del sofá. "No ¿Por qué?" "Tengo que llamar a mi agente y también es algo tarde ya" "Precisamente por eso, es tarde para que conduzcas, puedes llamar a tu agente desde aquí, quédate aquí conmigo, bueno no aquí en la sala, ni conmigo, si no quieres puedes usar otra habitación, solo pasa aquí la noche " Cuando estoy nerviosa hablo mucho y demasiado rápido hecho que hizo a Dianna reir fuertemente. "Nay tranquila, he conducido mas tarde estaré bien" "Ok, te acompaño a la puerta" Caminamos en silencio en lo que pareció ser el pasillo mas largo que jamás haya cruzado. Abrí la puerta para ella y nos quedamos mirando incómodamente unos segundos. Creo que ninguna de las dos sabia de que forma debíamos despedirnos. "Supongo que nos vemos después" Dijo Dianna dándome un pequeño abrazo que pareció mas una palmada en el hombro. Después camino hacia la salida "Di" Ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarme "¿Si?" Camine unos pasos hacia donde estaba y bese su mejilla "Llámame cuando llegues"


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez, la narración es del punto de vista de Dianna. Perdón por hacerlo tan corto.

Después de salir de su casa me quede varios minutos en mi auto apoyando mi cabeza en el volante. Es demasiado para asimilar, para procesar y tal vez para ¿recapacitar? No se cuando empecé a sentir esto por Naya. No se en que momento pase de disfrutar tanto de su compañía a simplemente no poder dejar de saber de ella. De hecho si recuerdo el día exacto en que me di cuenta que me gustaba mas que solo como amiga. Fue justo en su fiesta de cumpleaños pasado. Habíamos planeado ir a las vegas y esa noche cuando salió de la ducha yo no pude hacer nada mas que mirarla, cada curva de su cuerpo, el tono de su piel, su cabello mojado…claro que esa misma noche comenzó a salir formalmente con Matt.

El sonido de un claxon hizo que saliera de golpe de mis pensamientos. Encendí mi auto y sin saber como, llegue a mi apartamento. Puse mi bolso y mi celular en el buro ¿Debería llamarla? Se que ella dijo que llamara pero para mi fueron palabras de cortesía, tal vez este dormida ya o tal vez este hablando con Heather. Celos, lo que siento cada vez que Naya habla sobre ella, lo que sentí al verlas besándose hoy, son celos. Aunque también me molesta saber que puede salir lastimada con todo esto, además de sentir todo esto por Naya, también es mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella. Incluso si lo mejor no soy yo.

De momento me sentí abrumada por todas las cosas que pasaban en mi mente a grandes revoluciones por segundo. Entre en la ducha con la esperanza de borrar con el agua todos estos sentimientos, pero no fue así. No pude evitar pensar en ese beso. Ese beso que había sido tan diferente a aquel de Londres, esta vez fue lindo, cálido, tranquilo y suave. Pude sentir cada parte de sus labios sobre los míos, respirar su aliento y sumergirme en su esencia. La vez anterior fue pasional y un poco abrupto pero hoy sus manos tocaron con delicadeza mi rostro acariciaron mi piel y con cada roce yo me perdí en un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo que nunca antes conocí. ¿Ella se habrá sentido de la misma forma? Se que soy una tonta por siquiera hacer esa pregunta, solo me beso por lastima. Y lo que mas me duele y molesta es que puse en riesgo nuestra amistad. Arroje la toalla que usaba en la cabeza hacia la cama con enojo y en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre el buro, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por la ilusión y nerviosismo de imaginar que fuera Naya quien me llamara. **"Hola" "Hola Nay" "No llamaste, estaba preocupada**" "Perdon, llegue directo a la ducha, pensé que estarías dormida ya" **"De hecho lo he intentado los últimos 20 minutos pero solo doy vueltas en mi cama" **Dijo riendo con algo de nerviosismo. **"¿Insomnio?"** Se que no es insomnio, se que si no puede dormir es por que piensa en Heather, o posiblemente en lo extraño que es que su mejor amiga este enamorada de ella.** "Mas bien diría que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza" "Lo se, perdón Nay, en verdad no quería ser una cosa mas en que pensar" "Eres alguien lindo para pensar" **Dijo tierna **"Pero supongo que también piensas en ella"** No hubo respuesta **"Aun puedes contarme como te sientes sobre Heather o sobre cualquier otra persona Nay"** De nuevo no se escucho algo mas al otro lado de la línea, a excepción de su respiración. **"Naya… no quiero perderte" "No lo haras Di" **Dijo susurrando. **"Solo olvidemos este día ¿si?.. no puedo creer que puse en riesgo nuestra amistad, simplemente no me lo perdonaría"** Naya no decía nada y justo cuando pensaba en preguntar si seguía ahí, escuche su voz.** "Di" "¿Si?"** Tal vez me diga que quiere correr el riesgo conmigo, que ella siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella.** "Yo… Tal vez no quiera olv…" "¿No quieras que?"** Pregunte ansiosa, tal vez no quiera olvidar este dia.** "No quiero perderte tampoco" **La esperanza que tenia de oír aquellas palabras fueron borradas y podía sentir como la energía en mi cuerpo desvanecía, supongo que así se siente la desilusión**. "Buenas noches Di" "Buenas noches Nay"**

Al colgar, sin darme cuenta lagrimas brotaban lentamente sobre mis mejillas, las limpie con mis manos y me di cuenta que lo que le dije a Naya era ciertamente lo mejor, lo mejor seria olvidar ese día, ese y cualquier otro en que la pensé de otro modo. No puedo hacer que sienta algo que no siente y no puedo permitirme perderla, sin ella no se que haría, prefiero conservarla solo como amiga a perderla para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Te extraño… Ojala estuvieras en el set" _**Un mensaje de texto que hizo que sonriera de forma inmediata. **_"Yo también te extraño Heath" _**respondí automáticamente. Aunque después de segundos, me di cuenta que era torpe ilusionarme. **_"¿Aceptarías salir a cenar esta noche?"_** Dude varios minutos en responder, y es que a decir verdad no sabia que escribir. Yo se que no puede pasar nada con Heather, ella esta comprometida con la persona con la que ha estado los últimos 10 años ¿Creo que hay posibilidad de que renuncie a eso, solo por mi? No, no lo creo. Se que debo seguir con mi vida, es algo que ya me propuse días atrás. También se que seguir viéndola no ayudara, sobre todo cuando se presenta sin previo aviso y se lanza hacia mi. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, de una forma madura y supongo que la opción madura aquí es hablar de frente con Heather, plantearle todas las cosas que he estado pensando. Y la verdad es que tampoco quiero perderla, al menos no como amiga. **_"Elige lugar y hora, y envíame la dirección" _**

"¿Por que has estado tan pensativa?" Últimamente he convivido bastante con Lea, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas pero el tiempo que pasamos juntas ha hecho que nos acerquemos mas. "Larga historia Michelle, o mas bien largas historias" "Bueno, puedes resumir para mi, o podemos cenar esta noche y contarme la versión extendida" Dijo divertida. "Esta noche cenare con Heather". Me miro por unos instantes como analizando mi rostro y después comenzó a reír. "¿Qué es gracioso?" Llevo una de sus manos a su boca para impedir que viera que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro "Perdón… se trata de Hemo verdad?" "¿Qué es sobre ella?" Pregunte con nerviosismo. "Has estado así por ella ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?" No es posible que las personas perciban lo que están pasando. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Lea de eso? "¿De donde sacas eso?" Pregunte con indignación. "No quiero ofenderte ni nada pero he visto algunas cosas entre ustedes… ¿o no es así?" "No, no… precisamente así" Dije con voz baja "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" Puso su brazo sobre mi hombro dándome un ligero abrazo. Me levante del escalón en el que estábamos sentadas, tome su mano para provocar que se parara también y la dirigí hacia mi camerino. "Lea ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" "Si Naya lo sabes, lo acabo de decir"

Tener todo esto guardado solo para mi era demasiada presión en mi pecho y en mi mente, se estaba convirtiendo en algo insano. "Ok, siéntate" Dije eso y después yo también me senté en el sofá. Mis manos sudaban y mi corazón se aceleraba al saber que estaría a punto de hablar. Lea comenzó a aplaudir con emoción, siempre le ha emocionado conocer sobre la vida de los demás, pero también se que es una gran amiga y se que puedo confiar en ella.

"Ni siquiera se por donde empezar" Suspiré e intente calmar mi respiración. "Naya, tranquila soy yo con quien hablas" Tomo mis manos y las apoyo sobre su regazo. "Tenemos grabación en 10 minutos así que te daré el prologo de la situación" "Ok, habla ya Naya, me estoy poniendo nerviosa" "Yo… estoy enamorada de Heather, o al menos eso creo, ahora no tengo nada claro…" "¿Por qué ya no esta claro, antes si lo estaba? ¿Qué paso?" "Espera" Reí "Perdón, continua" "Por el modo en que nos comportábamos pensé que era algo mutuo así que tome el riesgo y le dije que la amaba, después de eso decidí que no era justo para Matt y termine con el…" "Así que fue por eso" Dijo mas al viento, como si estuviera hilando cada parte de la historia en su mente. "Perdón, perdón ya no interrumpiré mas" "Ok… Quería alejarme de toda esa situación así que fui a Londres con Dianna, pero tal vez ese viaje complico aun mas todo…" "¿Qué paso en Londres?" "Lea déjame terminar y entenderás" Con ambas de sus manos tapo su boca y reímos un poco. "Allá, Dianna y yo nos besamos y creo que algo mas que eso, y antes de que preguntes por que creo que fue algo mas que eso, es por que desperté con una terrible resaca y con nada puesto mas que panties" "Oh mi Dios" Ignore el comentario de Lea y continúe narrando "En ese momento Dianna no me dijo nada de lo q había pasado. Cuando llegamos a Los Angeles, Heather se apareció en mi casa y terminamos teniendo relaciones, después de eso no dijo nada y solo se fue" "Dios, sigue sigue" Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "Unas semanas después no supe nada de Di y me preocupe por ella, fui a su apartamento y me confeso lo que antes te conté; que nos habíamos besado en el hotel, cosa que yo no recordaba por que estaba demasiado ebria" Lea estaba para este punto con la boca abierta "Espera, espera… Di estaba ebria también?" "No, ella no había tomado" "Ok, continua" "Excelente interrupción Michelle… Después de eso regrese a mi casa y te diré algo Lea; no pude dejar de pensar en como se habría sentido ese beso, pero bueno llame a Di para que fuera a mi casa a pasar el rato y ella me confeso que me ama" "¿Qué? ¿Di? ¿Cómo te lo dijo? Dios no puedo creerlo" "En realidad no me lo dijo, yo se lo pregunte y ella comenzó a llorar, supongo que eso fue un si" "Claramente" "Y después de eso yo la bese" "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" "No se, la vi tan frágil, solo me nació el impulso de hacerlo" "¿Qué paso después?" "Después nada, Dianna se fué a su casa, hablamos mas tarde por teléfono y me dijo que olvidáramos ese día" "Wow" "Ahora entenderás por que he estado un poco dispersa" "No se que me sorprende mas, que hayas tenido relaciones con Heather y que ella engañara a Taylor contigo o que Dianna este enamorada de ti" "Gracias Lea" Dije algo irritada. Es algo que me había rehusado a analizar, de hecho fui la amante de alguien comprometido y engañamos a alguien.

"No lo tomes a mal Nay, yo pensé que había algo entre ustedes pero jamás pensé que Heather pudiera hacerle eso a Taylor, y en cuanto a Dianna todo es sorprendente, sabia que recientemente estaban muy unidas pero nunca habría imaginado algo así" "No se que hacer Lea" Dije esta vez triste. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Asentí con la cabeza "¿Sientes algo por Dianna?" "No lo se, amo estar con ella, y sentí algo que nunca había sentido con ese beso" "Nay, tienes mas drama que el libreto de todo la temporada" Reí ante la comparación. "Hoy hablare con Heather, ella no dejará a Taylor y tampoco pretendo que lo haga por mi, lo mejor será alejarnos un tiempo" "Creo que es lo correcto Nay"

Hablar con Lea realmente me ayudo. Aunque eso no cambie la situació, me siento con un peso menos en los hombros y también me siento mas segura sobre la decisión que tomaré respecto a Heather. Mi celular vibro dentro de mi celular y apenas pude encontrarlo conteste con felicidad al ver la foto que aparecía en pantalla **"Hola Di"** **"Hola Nay"** **"No habías llamado ¿Cómo has estado?"** **"Bien… Me preguntaba si podías ir a cenar hoy a mi apartamento, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"** Sonaba extraña, se que algo ocurre con ella, escuche algo de melancolía y preocupación en su voz. **"Di, lo siento cenare con…"** No sabia si debía mencionarla en esta conversación, ella dijo que podía contarle sobre Heather o cualquier otra persona, además necesito a Di como amiga, necesito que sepa que he tomado una decisión. **"…Con Heather"** Termine la oración. **"Entiendo Nay, tengo algo de prisa ahora, hablamos mas tarde"** **"Espera…"** Era demasiado tarde pues Dianna había colgado ya.

**_"8:00, 408 S. Main Street. No puedo esperar"_**


	9. Chapter 9

7:52 y acabo de llegar al restaurante, nunca suelo ser puntual pero esta noche debe ser distinto. Soy una persona que se toma con ligereza las cosas pero por alguna razón estoy un poco nerviosa, solo un poco.

Como aquella vez en que Naya y yo nos quedamos mirando una a la otra por varios minutos sin decir o hacer nada mas, esa fue la primera vez en que sentí que había algo entre nosotras, algo mas que amistad. Con Taylor no recuerdo haber sentido esa emoción en mucho tiempo, no recuerdo haber buscado por horas en el closet la ropa adecuada para ir a cenar. Eso no significa que lo haya dejado de amar, es solo que hemos perdido esa chispa. En cambio con Naya, con ella descubrí nuevos sentimientos que van de un extremo al otro, es como estar en una montaña rusa; sientes esas mariposas en el estomago y después estas llena de adrenalina, aunque claro cuando bajas del juego te sientes mareada.

"Hey" Deje de mirar mi copa de vino pues alguien toco mi hombro. "Hey Nay" Me pare para abrazarla y después ambas no sentamos "Me adelante un poco y ordene tu vino favorito" Dije sonriente mientras servía vino en su copa. "Gracias Heath, no se si es buena idea beber hoy pero gracias" "Luces bien" "Gracias, tu también… y ¿Puedo conocer el por que de esta cena?" "Lo dije en el mensaje, te extrañaba" "Pues hace días que no sabia nada de ti, la ultima vez pasaron dos semanas antes de que me buscaras" Su tono era hostil, lo cual era demasiado extraño. "Preferiste estar con Dianna, creí que tendrían varias cosas importantes de que hablar" Respondí la indirecta con el mismo tono. Se que tiene razón, prácticamente hui de su casa después de tener relaciones, es claro que estuviera molesta y que lo siga estando, pero creo que algo mas esta hablando por mi, tal vez celos. "Linda excusa" Giro sus ojos enojada y bebió de su copa. "¿Qué pasa entre Dianna y tu?" Pregunte de forma abrupta. "Nada" Respondió tajante. "¿Desean ordenar?" Que oportuno "¿Estas lista?" Puse mi mano sobre la de ella y la roce con gentileza. "Creo que no tengo hambre" "Vamos Nay" Esta vez dije calmada, ella suspiro y miro la carta "Una ensalada por favor" "¿Solo eso?" Asintió con la cabeza. "Lo mismo para mi" Le dije al mesero.

"¿Desde cuando cuidas tanto tu línea?" Pregunte divertida para terminar con la tensión que había entre ambas. Ella sonrió ligeramente "¿Y..?" Ella me miro como esperando que terminara la oración. "¿Y que pasa entre Dianna y tu?" Volvió a tomar su copa y bebió de ella, la conozco y ahora esta mas que claro para mi que algo pasa entre ellas, lo supe desde que vi esas fotos de Londres. "Ok tu silencio me dice todo" "Nos besamos allá, es todo" "No parece que sea todo" De nuevo su silencio confirma que no es solo eso. Seguiría presionando a Naya con el tema pero se por su cara que esta molesta, no era para nada la idea que tenia acerca de esta cena.

"Ella siente algo por ti ¿cierto?" El mesero llego a colocar nuestros platos en la mesa, y por Dios cuanto tarda, nunca había estado tan ansiosa por conocer una respuesta. "Buen provecho" "Gracias" Dijimos a la vez. La mire por vario tiempo esperando que contestara pero ella pretendía estar muy atenta en su ensalada. "¿Tu ensalada es interesante?" "Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso Heather" Heather… pocas veces me llama así. "¿Por qué? Somos mejores amigas" "Tienes razón" Dijo irónicamente mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa con enojo y dirigía su mirada hacia mi. "Si, Dianna siente algo por mi, me ama" Hay una gran diferencia entre solo sentir algo y utilizar de hecho la palabra AMOR, sentí como mi pecho parecía llenarse de aire. ¿Cómo es posible que Dianna la ame? "Wow ¿Desde cuando Lady Di siente atracción por las mujeres?" Intente sonar relajada y natural pero creo que eso sonó mas a ironía combinada con celos. "¿Desde cuando la sientes tu?" Golpe bajo, no sabia que responder a eso. "No hablamos sobre mi" "Conveniente Heath" Heath… No es la forma en que me gusta que me llame Heath, fue tan sarcástico, odio esto, odio no tener a la Nay de siempre, odio esta pelea. "No debí venir Heather" Se paro de la mesa y dio el ultimo trago a su copa. "Nay espera" "Hablamos mas tarde, realmente no estoy de humor" Dijo al menos esto mas tranquila. Y con eso tomo su bolso y solo mire como salía del lugar.

Que pésima noche pensé. Bebí mi copa de un solo trago, ni siquiera me gusta el vino, solo lo ordene para Nay. Aun no puedo creer que se hayan besado, se que ni siquiera tengo el derecho de sentir celos cuando yo tengo novio y estoy comprometida pero no lo puedo evitar. Verla con Matt era incomodo pero no me molestaba era natural y normal para mi, pero imaginarla con Dianna es otra cosa completamente distinta, no se si sea por que es mujer, no se si sea por que Di también es mi amiga o tal vez por que creo que Naya siente algo por ella también.

"La cuenta por favor". Subí a mi auto y de forma automática maneje hacia casa de Naya, se que esta ahí porque su camioneta esta afuera. No se que diré, no se que haré, solo se que quiero verla y arreglar todo esto. Toque el timbre un par de veces. "Heath" Dijo sorprendida. "Hola de nuevo" "¿Qué haces aquí?" Rei. Cada vez que llego ella pregunta lo mismo, es un cliché ya. "¿Me dejaras pasar Nay?" Pregunte aun riendo "Pasa" Entre y espere a que ella cerrara la puerta, estábamos a pocos centímetros y mi respiración incrementaba, es algo que pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella. Se que le pasa lo mismo pues veo como su pecho sube y baja con rapidez. Nos miramos a los ojos y me lance hacia ella con brusquedad. Inmediatamente sentí la lengua de Naya jugando con la mía, mordi su labio y con esto emitió un pequeño gemido que para mi resulto ser terriblemente sexy. Mis manos tomaban su cabeza y su pelo y ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Naya comenzó a empujarme hacia delante y sin parar el beso caminamos hacia el sofá, caí en el y ella quedo sobre mi. Lleve mis manos de su cabeza a su espalda y después a su trasero, con una de sus manos se sostenía sobre mi y con la otra subió mi blusa para tocar mi abdomen. Esta es la parte de la montaña rusa en que sientes tu cuerpo lleno de adrenalina.

De repente ella rompió el beso, se paro del sofá con la respiración aun agitada, llevo sus manos a la cabeza acomodando su cabello. "No, no, esto no esta bien" Y supongo que esta es la parte en que bajas del juego y te sientes mareada. "Lo se Nay, pero quiero estar contigo" Me pare para tomar su rostro e intentar besarla pero ella giro su rostro para que no pudiera hacerlo. "No Heath, tienes una relación y ambas debemos respetar eso, además…" "¿Además que?" "Ahora no tengo claro cuales son mis sentimientos" Ouch, alguna vez en la clase de deportes de secundarias el balón de futbol impacto en mi estomago, bueno, sentí algo muy parecido con esas palabras. "Nay…" Ella me detuvo. "Lo mejor será alejarnos un tiempo Heather, esto no puede seguir pasando" "Ok" Hice el mayor esfuerzo por no dejar salir lagrimas de mis ojos. Me acompaño a la puerta y ahí tome su mano, nos dimos un breve abrazo y antes de que caminara hacia mi auto "Pregunte si Dianna sentía algo por ti, tal vez la pregunta correcta es ¿Tu sientes algo por Di?"


	10. Chapter 10

Han pasado exactamente 9 días desde que cene con Heather, desde ese momento no hemos hablado ni siquiera nos hemos topado en el set, cosa que tal vez sea buena para ambas. No puedo negar que aun la pienso y que en ocasiones creo que tal vez tome la decisión incorrecta.

Por otra parte, he intentado hablar con Dianna sobre su llamada aquella noche pero siempre parece tener prisa, y evita con un alguna escusa salir a comer, a cenar, al cine, incluso a venir a mi casa. Me preocupa que se aleje de mi y que no solo sea algo pasajero. La extraño pero al menos hoy la veré en el set.

Antes de llegar a los estudios, compre un café para mi y otro mas para Dianna. En cuanto llegue busque su auto, el cual ya estaba ahí. Así que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa me dirigí a su camerino, toque dos veces y entre. "Hey Di" Ella volteo para verme. "Hey Nay ¿Cómo estas?" Con una sonrisa se levanto del sofá y nos acercamos para darnos un ligero abrazo. La mire a los ojos y atraje mi cuerpo al de ella para volverla a abrazar esta vez mas fuerte y mas tiempo. Inconscientemente olfatee el olor de su cabello… ese dulce olor. "Oh, me olfateaste" Dijo ella separándose de mi. "¿Yo? No claro que no, mas bien estaba apunto de estornudar" Invente una respuesta y dije nerviosa. "Así que ahora ya no eres una Kitty eres un can" Dijo divertida. Reí ante su broma y golpee ligeramente su hombro. "¿Cómo has estado Di? Parece que has evitado verme" "No es así, solo he estado algo ocupada" "Ok" Dije no muy convencida. "Oh por cierto, te traje café" "¿Dos de crema y dos de azúcar?" "No hay otra forma para ti". Nos dimos una sincera sonrisa y después de vernos a los ojos por varios segundos, ella tomo de su café y se sentó al sillón, fui detrás de ella e hice lo mismo.

"Y ..¿Que hay de ti?" Antes de que pudiera contestar... "¿Cómo te va con Heather?" Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y estuve procesándola varios segundos en mi cabeza, es decir ¿Dianna piensa que estoy con Heather? "Tu piensas que ella y yo…" "¿No es asi?" Pregunto sorprendida. "¡No! Todos estos días quise hablar contigo al respecto, y disculparme por no haber podido salir contigo esa noche" "Entonces ¿Qué paso con ella?" "Hablamos y decidimos, mas bien decidí que lo mejor era distanciarnos y ¿Sabes Di?" "¿Qué?" Dianna parecía bastante sorprendida y estaba demasiado seria. "Realmente creo que fue lo mejor" Sonreí y di un sorbo a mi café. "Si… supongo que eso fue lo mejor".

"¿Estas bien Di?" Asintio. "Y de que querías hablarme esa noche?" "Am yo…" El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambas volteáramos hacia el mismo lugar. "Hey cariño te traje un capuccino" Después de darse cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación.. "Perdón no sabia que estabas ocupada" Le dijo a Dianna y después se acerco a mi, tomo el vaso con la mano izquierda y me saludo con un apretón. "Mucho gusto" Dijo el. "Mucho gusto" Mire a Dianna como esperando una explicación. "Naya es el Christian, Christian ella es Naya" Dijo nerviosa. Mire al chico con una sonrisa, fingida claro, y después volví a mirar a Di esperando una mejor introducción. "Estoy saliendo con el" Dijo con voz muy baja. "Ella es Naya, una de mis mejores amigas" Esta vez se dirigió a el. "He escuchado mucho de ti" Dijo el regalándome una sonrisa. "Perdón por interrumpirlas, si gustas puedo traerte un café y así siguen conversando" Me dijo con su estúpido acento ingles y su torpe cortesía. "No te preocupes, estaba por irme" Me levante del sofá, me despedí de Dianna con un beso en la mejilla, le di otro apretón al supuesto Christian y me dirigí hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos en el set Di" Dije sin voltear a verla. "Oh y no le gustan los capuccinos" Esta vez voltee para mirarlo y finalmente salí.

Cariño…probablemente mi madre se refiera a mi con mas efusividad.

No es la persona adecuada para Dianna, no lo es. Dejando de lado todo lo que pueda llegar a creer. Estoy molesta con ella por que no fue capaz de decirme algo importante como lo es salir con alguien, se supone que somos amigas y que ha pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras podemos contarnos lo que sea.

"¿Por qué tan pensativa?" "Lea hola" "Hola ¿Estas bien?" "Si… bueno no" "Oh, ya conociste al chico de Dianna" "¿Por qué traerlo aquí? ¿Eso esta permitido?" Lea rio con mi comentario. "¿Por qué te burlas?" Dije irritada, en verdad la situación me tenia estresada y enojada. "Perdón Nay y ¿Por qué te molesta eso de todas formas?" "Por que ni siquiera me lo dijo, no me entere que salía con alguien hasta que ese chico entro diciendo _cariño_" Lea volvió a reír fuertemente. "Perdón, perdón, tu imitación fue graciosa" "Estuvo evadiendo mis llamadas y mis invitaciones a salir ¿Eso hace una verdadera amiga" "Naya, es natural que haya estado ocupada con Christian, están saliendo" "Hace una semana me amaba y ahora esta demasiado ocupada con _Christian_" Dije susurrando mas bien al viento. "¿Qué?" Dijo Lea. "Nada, solo estoy algo molesta con Di por no decírmelo antes" "En primer lugar, no pareces _solo_ algo molesta, y en segundo lugar ¿Escuche decirte lo que dijiste? Naya estas celosa"


	11. Chapter 11

_"Es un milagro"_ Es lo primero que escucho del otro lado de la linea "¿Cómo estas?" _"¿Cómo se supone que debería de estar?"_ No se que que contestar a eso, fue como sarcasmo, fue como un reclamo, no se que fue. _"Perdón, mi humor no es el mejor Di ¿Cómo estas tu?"_ Su voz sonó apenada. "Bien ¿Y tu?" _"¿Estas con Christian?"_ No tengo idea de por que Naya pregunte eso. "No" No hubo respuesta. "¿Quieres salir a almorzar?" _"Mandame la dirección"_ "¿Puedo pasar por ti a tu casa?" Le pregunte insegura. _"Te estaré esperando"_ "Nay…" Realmente no se que decir, solo no quiero dejar de escucharla. _"Dime"_ "En 40 minutos".

El camino a casa fue silencioso, solo coreamos una canción que sonó en la radio, reímos y nos miramos con complicidad en esa ocasión. Después el ambiente volvió a ser incomodo, incluso después de ordenar comimos en silencio y miramos hacia otros lados fingiendo interés en cualquier otra cosa. O al menos así fue para mi, mientras que en mi mente pensaba como abrir un tema de conversación con ella. Es demasiado extraño estar asi con tu mejor amiga, con la persona que desde el momento en que conociste compartiste todos tus sentimientos. No lo puedo negar, toda esta situación duele.

"¿Y?" Lo primero que escucho en varios minutos. "¿Y?.¿Qué?" Conteste. "¿Y como esta Christian?" "Bien gracias, esta en Australia ahora" Ella sonrio irónicamente "Asi que por eso la invitación" "¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunte confundida e indignada. "Olvídalo" Contesto y siguió comiendo pretendiendo atender su celular. El almuerzo siguió así por varios minutos mas, no fue hasta que ordene la cuenta que volvimos a hablar. "Yo pago" Dijo ella tomando la nota "Yo te invite" "Solo por que tu novio esta en otro continente" Para ese momento las dos sujetábamos la nota, y con un movimiento tome su mano "No es la razón por la que te llame, te invite por que te extraño" Nos miramos a los ojos y ella conmovida respondio "Te extraño también Dianna"

Antes de entrar al auto, Naya me abrazo por detrás y susurro "Perdon por mi actitud, creo que soy la amiga soltera que se siente olvidada" No puedo negar que sentí un golpe en el estomago al oír esas palabras, amiga es lo que mas dolió. "Siempre estas en mi mente AMIGA" "¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?" Pregunto "No" "Quédate en mi casa"


End file.
